Dear Leo
by BubblyShell22
Summary: The Turtles miss their brother, but Splinter urges them to write letters to Leo while he's in Japan. Takes place before Scion of the Shredder.


Dear Leo

A/N: Well, I've decided to post a one shot as my send off. This means that this will be my last story until next semester. When I come back, I will post the rest of "Forever Family" and a new story entitled "A Warrior's Pain II: Hiding Away" which I hope you will like. It will be about Leo's angsty mood of season 4. Words cannot express how good season 4 was. I loved it. Well, that's my ramble for now. On with the story!

Summary: The Turtles miss their brother, but Splinter urges them to send letters to Leo. Takes place before "Scion of the Shredder."

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT at all. If I did, I'd be kicking 4Kids' butts right now for scrapping the "Ninja Tribunal" story arc and replacing it with "Fast Forward." Blast! TMNT belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, and Mirage Studios, Inc. But they still rock! Leo is the best! Enjoy! All flames will be used to burn 4Kids for what they have done to our beloved series thus far by skipping continuity.

"I miss Leo!" Michelangelo said wistfully as he sat on the couch watching TV. "It's just too quiet with him not around."

"Mikey, you've said that for the past three days!" Raphael complained. "Will you give it a rest?"

"Raph, leave Mikey alone," Donatello commanded. "I feel the same way."

"I, too, miss him, my sons," Splinter said. "I feel empty inside and my heart is aching."

"It was for his own good!" Raph snapped. "You saw what he did to you, Sensei. He needed to leave after that. I hope he stays there for good."

"I know you do not mean that, Raphael," Splinter said. "In your heart, you miss him as much as we do."

The red-clad Turtle crossed his arms and looked away. He knew his sensei was right. He _did _miss Leo, missed him so much it hurt. Of all the brothers, Raph and Leo were the closest to each other. Sure, they fought a lot, but they also loved each other dearly. When one of them was feeling down, they would often go to each other to talk about it. That is, they did before Leo changed, or as Raph called it, "went psycho." But that didn't mean that Raphael didn't need Leo. They all needed him.

"I wish we could talk to him," Don said.

"We could call his Shell Cell," Mikey suggested.

"No we can't," Don contradicted. "He didn't bring it with him. And I doubt he'd have a computer there."

"But there is one way that we can communicate with him," Splinter said.

"How?" Raph asked.

"We can write him letters," Splinter replied. "I am sure that would make him feel good."

"Great idea, Sensei!" Mikey cried. "We can even send him a care package. You know, like people send soldiers when they're in a war. We can give him food and stuff." He brightened. "I know! I'll make some of my cookies! He'll like those!" He hurried off to the kitchen.

And so, the day was spent writing letters to Leo. They made him a care package filled with things they felt he'd like. Then they asked April to mail it for them. She obliged because she wanted to do something for her friends. After the package was mailed, all the Turtles and Splinter could do was wait.

**Japan**

Leonardo was busy washing the dishes when the Ancient One came into the kitchen. He picked up a towel and started drying the dishes that Leo had washed. After this was done, he said, "I am going to see if we have any mail."

"Doesn't a mail carrier come here?" Leo asked.

"No, they cannot come up here," the Ancient One replied. "I will have to go into the village."

"Don't be silly, kumquat," the Ancient One said. "You would get lost. You will stay here. It will not take me long." And with that, he left.

Leonardo put the dishes away and went to the dojo to meditate because he had a bad feeling about something and had no idea what it was. Could the Ancient One be in danger? Not likely. He could handle himself. Then Leo thought about his family. How he missed them! He wished he could talk to them, but he hadn't brought his Shell Cell.

Then the Ancient One came back. "You have a package, Leonardo," he said.

"For me?" Leo asked.

"How many other Leonardos live here?" the Ancient One asked, giving him a bap on the head.

"Sorry," apologized Leo. "I was just surprised. I didn't think I'd get anything." He opened the package and saw four letters. HE also saw a small container of chocolate chip cookies, a necklace, a portable CD player and a case of CDs, a photograph album, and some drawings. Leo smiled. He knew his family was thinking of him. He took the letters and opened the first one.

_Dear Leo,_

_Hey, how are you? I'm fine. I haven't been doing much lately. Just the usual. You know, watching TV, reading comic books, annoying Raph, cooking, annoying Raph, practicing, and did I mention annoying Raph? No Foot activity at all. I think Raph and Casey have fought some Purple Dragons, but I don't know. I wasn't paying attention when they were talking about it. I was too busy watching a Justice Force episode. _

_So, how's Japan? Is it cool? Have you met Jackie Chan yet? If you do, get me his autograph. I'm giving you some of my drawings to look at. Hey, maybe you can get Jackie Chan to sign one! That would be awesome! _

_Well, I can't think of anything else to say. I'm also giving you some of my famous chocolate chip cookies. I know how much you like them. I miss you! Come home soon! Klunk sends his love! Catch you later! _

_Love,_

_Mikey. _

Leo smiled at Mikey's letter. He knew his little brother missed him. He could just tell in the way he wrote. He looked at Mikey's drawings and couldn't believe how good they were. Mikey had drawn some Justice Force characters as well as characters from The Simpsons, Family Guy, and South Park. But that wasn't all. He had even included a drawing of Leo. It showed the Turtle with his swords out in a cool battle stance. Leo was so happy. Mikey was definitely talented. He could have his work in a comic book. He knew that was Mikey's dream.

"Are those cookies?" asked the Ancient One, pointing to the container by Leo.

"Yeah, Mikey made them for me," Leo replied. "You can have some if you want."

"Thanks," the Ancient One said. He took a cookie and started eating it while Leonardo opened the next letter.

_Dear Leo, _

_How are you? I'm okay. I've been busy with my latest invention. It's pretty cool, but I'll tell you about it when I you get back. You are coming back, aren't you? I hope so. We miss you around here. _

_I visited April yesterday. She needed help fixing her computer because Casey broke it when he wanted to go online. I swear, he's a walking disaster! April sends her best wishes to you. I also saw Leatherhead a few days ago. He's doing well, and he's been helping me with some of my work. _

_Things have been pretty dull around here. It's just too quiet. I hope you come home soon. I miss our talks together. What's Japan like? Is it as beautiful as we imagined it when we were younger? I'm sending you some CDs of Japanese instrumentals as well as your portable CD player. It was Mikey's idea that we send you stuff. I actually thought it was a good idea. It'll keep you closer to home. The CDs can help you with your meditating. _

_Well, I can't think of anything else to say. Hurry home, Leo. It's lonely without yo here._

_Your brother,_

_Don_

Leo was taken aback by Don's letter. Did he really think Leo wasn't coming back? Sure, he liked Japan, but it wasn't anything like home. He missed his family so much, his heart ached. And, by the sound of it, they missed him, too. At least, Donnie and Mikey did. He wasn't sure about Raph. And Splinter? Leo felt that his sensei was probably still mad at him for what he did. The blue-clad Turtle sighed and opened the next letter.

_Dear Leo,_

_I wanna start this out by askin' how are ya doin'? I know you may think I don't care, but I do. I'm worried about you. Are you in a better mood than you were before? You better be because I don't think I could take it if you acted like me again. More on that later. _

_As for what's been goin' on since you left, it's been pretty dull. Me and Casey beat up a few punks who were botherin' this girl. Suprisingly, they weren't Purple Dragons. They were just some wannabe gangsters if you could call them that. They didn't put up much a fight which disappointed me. I like it when there's a good struggle. And the girl wasn't scared of me. She just thanked us for savin' her and left. How's that for a surprise? Casey said she probably thought we were on our way to a costume party or somethin'. _

_As for what's going on at home, it's just the same old sh—I mean stuff. Anyway, it's pretty quiet around here without you. Well, it's as quiet as it can get. If Mikey weren't here it'd be really quiet, and that'd be a good thing. Just kiddin', He's annoyin' me more than usual. I think it's 'cause he misses you so much. I know I do. _

_I have to tell you when you first started actin' strange, I didn't think anythin' of it. I just figured you were upset because of Karai stabbin' you and betrayin' you. I'm sorry I made that comment at the farm that day. I just wasn't thinkin'. But what else is new, right? I never think before I speak. Anyway, when you cut Splinter, I just couldn't believe it. It was like I was lookin' at your evil twin. In a way, that's what it was. I think the thing that bothered me most was the fact that it wasn't natural. I felt as though I wasn't looking at my big brother. Instead, some psycho had taken your place. Oops! There I go again not thinkin' before I speak or write, in this case. I was scared for you, Leo. I wanted to talk to you, but I was afraid you'd hurt me, too. _

_Now, I hope that the Ancient One has helped you. What's he like? Is he cool? Can he kick some major butt? I'm sendin' you a photo album with pictures of all of us. It's part of this care package that Mikey suggested we send to you. I never thought I'd say this, but Mikey actually thought of somethin' good for once. _

_Wow! I can't believe how long this letter is! Remember when we were younger and Splinter taught us how to write? I remember I hated it. Who would have thought I'd be writin' a long letter? All I can say is take care, bro. Hurry home. I miss our talks and even our fights together. It's not the same fightin' with Miikey. He just laughs at me when I challenge him. At least you're better competition. I do know that when you get back, I'm prepared to kick your butt in sparring. _

_Peace out,_

_Raph_

_P.S. After you read this letter, burn it. I don't want Mikey seein' this. I'd never hear the end of it. _

Leo had to laugh after reading his brother's letter. He knew Raph missed him terribly. The two of them were very close. If made his heart ache to think about his brothers missing him. Then he saw a letter with Splinter's handwriting. He sat down and opened it, curious to know what his sensei wanted to say.

_Dear Leonardo, _

_Words cannot express how much I miss you. I think about you when I wake up and when I go to bed. I see your empty spot in the dojo. I miss our daily tea together. How are you feeling, my son? Are you well? I hope so. _

_I know the first thing on your mind is whether I have forgiven you for what transpired the day you left. I assure you that I have. I admit I was angry at first, but I knew you did not mean it. I knew this when I saw your shocked face and the tears in your eyes. The past is the past. Now, we must focus on the present. I hope you are not dwelling on what has happened. I hope you are training well. _

_Things are relatively monotonous at home. Nothing has changed since you left. However, I have had a bad feeling lately. I have been fearful of what it might mean. But I think it is just the feeling of a father who misses and worries about a son who is far away. I do worry about you, Leonardo. However, I know that you are in good hands. _

_Now, I must go. It is time for evening practice. I am sending you a necklace that represents our family. I hope that you will wear it. Well, there is nothing more to say. Take care of yourself and be strong. I cannot wait for the day when you come home. However, do not think that you have to rush on account of me or your brothers. Take your time. I love you. _

_Your father and sensei, _

_Splinter. _

Splinter's letter brought tears to Leo's eyes. He was so happy that Splinter had forgiven him. It was also sad that his family missed him like that. He missed them too. He looked at the necklace that Splinter had given him. It had five beads that were blue, purple, orange, red, and brown that represented the family. Then there were charms in Japanese that were symbols of luck, faith, happiness, and bravery. There was also a charm of katana swords to represent Leo's weapons. It made Leo feel good to know that Splinter thought of him as part of the family, despite what he'd done. He decided that he would write a letter to all of them because he wanted to answer their questions. He sat down with a pen and some paper and began to write.

**The Lair**

The Turtles were busy sparring when April came in. They were very happy to see her.

"I've got a letter for you, guys," said April. "It's from Leo." The Turtles came and gathered around her.

"Read it!" urged Mikey.

"Michelangelo, that is rude!" admonished Splinter. "You must be polite!"

"No, it's okay, Master Splinter," reassured April. "I understand. They're worried about Leo. I'd be happy to read it, Mikey." She cleared her throat and began to read it to them while they looked over her shoulder.

_Dear Raph, Don, Mikey, and Splinter, _

_How are you? I'm okay. I love Japan. The Ancient One is teaching me many things. Thanks for the care package. I've enjoyed it. I thought about writing you guys separate letters, but I thought it would be easier to write one big letter. I miss you guys so much. I've thought about returning home, but I have a lot more to learn. I assure you that I will come home soon. Just stay strong, okay? I know you guys can do it. _

_Mikey, I haven't seen Jackie Chan here. I don't think he's come this way. I enjoyed the cookies. They are very good. The Ancient One liked them, too. Thanks! I also love your drawings. They're great. Now I sound like Tony the Tiger, don't I? That's just funny. You're a good artist. Try not to annoy Raph too much. I know it's tempting, but try your best. _

_Don, tell April and Leatherhead I said hi and that I'm fine. Yes, I am coming home. I like Japan, but it doesn't beat the comfort of the Lair and seeing you guys. Yes, Japan is as beautiful as we imagined it to be. Thanks for the CDs. I'll listen to them later. _

_Raph, what can I say? Thanks for everything. Yes, the Ancient One can kick butt. He's very good! And as for you kicking my butt in sparring, we'll see about that. I've learned some new moves that will beat you. And I'm not burning your letter. I'm gonna keep it. Thanks for the photo album. I like it. Don't worry, I'll be home soon. Be strong and tape wrestling for me. I have to know what's going on. _

_Sensei, I thank you for the forgiveness you have bestowed upon me. I don't deserve it, but I know you can't hold a grudge against your son. I'm doing well. Thank you for the necklace. I'm wearing it now. I've also had a sort of bad feeling lately. It's worried me, but I think it's just the feeling of a son who misses his father and a brother who misses his other brothers. I do miss you guys. I also miss our daily tea, Sensei. It's always been fun. _

_Well, that's all I can think of to say. Take care and keep the faith. I'll be home soon. The Ancient One has told me an interesting story. I'll tell you about it when I get back. I love you all very much. _

_Your brother and son, _

_Leo. _

The Turtles and Splinter were very happy. Leo was okay and he'd be coming home soon. They were glad he was learning new things, but they couldn't wait for him to come home. The bad feeling returned to Splinter, and he realized that it was not only the ache of missing his son, but a sign of things to come. Little did he and Leo know that their bad feelings would be right. Something terrible would happen that would devastate the family. But that is another story.

A/N: Well, that's my story. I hope the ending wasn't too lame. This is the last story I'm posting until next semester. I promise that I'll get the rest of "Forever Family" up next semester. And be on the look out for my next saga "A Warrior's Pain II: Hiding Away" coming next semester. Don't miss it. Have a shelltastic summer! Please read and review!


End file.
